Clarity
by BuzzKills
Summary: Sequel to - What about breakfast at Tiffany's? Rated M for sex. Set after Buffy season 8. Fuffy.
1. Chapter 1 - Revised

Buffy plopped down on her iron bed wrapped in black Egyptian cotton covers. Her limbs were spread apart as the BlackBerry in her hand rang. She glanced at the screen with the name "Boss" flashing at the center, before pressing the phone against her ear.

"Got a job for me, boss?"

Kennedy's tiny voice came on the line. "Of the garden variety kind. Boring escort duty, famous band flying in to San Fran airport. I could give this to a newbie, but since I know you don't have a life, figured you'd want in on it. Plus you don't say no to anything I give you."

"I'm pretty sure I should be offended right now." Buffy quipped with her eyes closed.

Kennedy chuckled on the line. "Don't be. You're not the first and last girl to throw herself at work after a break up. I started this company after Willow, remember?"

"And now you're filthy rich. Girls are fawning all over you."

"Except one."

"Aw. You said your break-up was the best thing that happened to you."

"It was."

Buffy was feeling like the conversation was heading in her direction. She tried to nip it in the bud. "Tell me when and where, boss. I'll be there."

"Don't you ever miss Faith? You never really talk about her. Not counting the restaurant incident. I don't think it's healthy."

"O-kay. We're really having this conversation."

"You're one tough egg to break, Buff."

Buffy sighed. "Of course I miss her. Not even a question."

"Did you love her?"

"I'll take that sentiment and raise you time and place, boss."

"All business and no play. Fine. San Francisco airport. Lunch time. Rendezvous with Vi an hour before. She'll take you to the private hangar."

Buffy hung up, not really wanting to get up from the soft bed her bones have melted onto. It's around 8 AM now, I got four more hours. Great. Just enough time to shower and eat. At the rate I'm going, I'll be wealthier than Kennedy. But I can't allow myself to stop. Must keep moving.

She rolled over to her side. _Did I love her? What kind of question is that anyway? You either always love someone, or you never did. Did I love her? She wouldn't believe me if I said, no._

* * *

At 10:30 AM, Buffy pulled over at the airport in her black 1965 Shelby Cobra with white stripes. Vi was there to greet her.

"Buffy. Glad you can make it. Really early too." Vi greeted behind her tinted glasses, glancing at her wristwatch, smiling.

Buffy took off her shades, and smiled back, remaining seated in her vintage car. "Hey Vi. What's the down low? Some big shot band from where is it again? I missed that part."

Vi hesitated. "England." She proceeded to board shotgun in Buffy's car.

"Ooh. British. A bunch of guys that talk like Spike. I am kinda missing him."

Vi opened her mouth to speak but changed her mind. "We should go. Have you eaten?"

"Yes. Breakfast."

"It's just a five minute drive to the private hangar."

Buffy backed up her car and drove off. They reached the hangar and started preparing. Vi handed her a communication link that Buffy placed in her ear, which connected to a portable mic on her wrist. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt topped with a black coat.

"Can you hear me?" Vi tested the comm links.

"Loud and clear." Buffy gave her the okay sign.

The private jet plane landed at around 1 PM.

Buffy glanced at Vi who merely nodded in her direction. _They're an hour late. Although fairly common for rock bands, it's still irritating._

Six people stepped down from the aircraft, four men and two women.

Buffy approached them. "Welcome to San Francisco. We are at a private hangar and I will be the head of your security. We will escort you, protect you and save you, if the need arises, at all times. My name is Buffy."

A blond girl stepped out of the crowd, of the same height and built as Buffy's. She looked her up and down, scoffing. She spoke in thick British accent. "You're the infamous Buffy, yeah?"

"Pleasure is all mine." Buffy smiled.

"Never said it was a pleasure." The girl smirked.

Buffy was bewildered at the girl who was giving her an attitude. She turned to Vi who only raised an eyebrow.

"I apologize if I have offended you in any way. Our agency is comprised only of hand-picked professionals."

The blond girl snorted, turning to her companions, as they started laughing at Buffy.

"May I know your name, miss?"

"Kennedy. Ann Marie Kennedy." A husky voice came from behind. "Tsk, tsk that's not the way you talk to the Mother Slayer, babe."

"She's no Mother Slayer of mine."

Buffy froze and her heart skipped a beat at the familiar low register. Turning around, she was welcomed by a smiling Faith in shorter locks. Her mind was racing, not too far from her heart. _What could Faith possibly be doing here? And did she just call that girl, babe?_

"Hey, B. You missed me?" Faith's dimpled smile was nonchalant. She walked up to a surprised Buffy who remained stiff, giving her a big hug. Buffy could smell the famliar musk. The soft curls of Faith's hair on her face, and the tight grip of her hug brought back so many memories.

Faith let go of Buffy, still smiling like nothing ever happened between them. Just like old times. "I missed you, B." Faith winked. "You've met the rest of our band. I'm the vocalist."

Ann Marie appeared at Faith's side, wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist. Faith glanced down at Ann Marie. "This is Ann Marie, my girlfriend of two years."

Buffy's jaw dropped on the floor. Seven months passed since she broke up with Faith. They were together for five months, which means Faith and Ann Marie have been together long before and during the time they were dating.

"Whoah. Whose car is that?" Faith stepped away from Ann Marie, walking up to the Shelby Cobra, running her hand on its smooth waxed body. "I've always had a soft spot for Shelby Cobras. And black too." Faith turned to the group, leaning on the car.

Vi stepped forward. "It's Buffy's."

Buffy was staring blankly at the ground. She looked up at Vi, then Faith. "It's part of my collection."

Faith nodded in approval. "You got the idea from me, didn't you?" Faith pointed at Buffy, smirking. "I remember you never really knew much about old cars when we were going out. Didn't I used to tell you how much I love vintage cars?"

Once again, Buffy was speechless.

"Yes I knew." Ann Marie crossed her arms as Buffy turned to her. "I knew she had a thing with you. And now it's over and she's back with me. Faith is not like other girls. She needs a longer leash. But she always comes back to me. No matter what, she always comes back."

Faith was looking smug at Buffy with crossed arms. _You think you can hurt me, B. Not more than I can hurt you. You got no idea._

Buffy swallowed hard, trying to compose herself. She had to leave the place before her eyes gave away. "I wish nothing but happiness for the both of you. Your are two of a kind that truly deserve each other."

Vi stifled a chuckle. Faith pursed her lips. Ann Marie was pissed.

"Now that all pleasantries are in order, please follow me. We have your limos out at the back. You will be driven straight to your hotel."

* * *

Buffy and Vi drove together in the Shelby Cobra following the limos of the band to the hotel. Buffy lead Faith and Ann Marie to their room.

"Should we tip you? Or something?" Faith had her arms around Ann Marie.

"That won't be necessary. It's all been paid for by the recording company."

Faith turned to Ann Marie. "You go ahead inside. I gotta go see Beats. We're working on something."

Ann Marie nodded, eyeing Buffy suspiciously she stepped inside the room.

Buffy turned around and left. Faith followed her. "I love your car."

Buffy ignored her, stopping at the elevator, waiting with her arms crossed.

"Cold shoulder. Classic Buffy." Faith chortled, leaning on the wall behind Buffy. "Any chance you could give me a ride? There's somewhere I really gotta go. I'll pay."

Buffy turned to Faith, her eyes red with a pained expression. Faith was dumbstruck. Buffy started sprinting toward the stairs, wiping her eyes. The Boston Slayer was hot on her tail.

"Buffy!" Faith was panting as she followed Buffy swiftly moving down the stairs. She reached for her arm. Buffy turned around, only this time, the red eyes were gone. There was only indifference on her face.

Buffy lifted her brows. "Yes? Anything else you need help with?"

"Ann Marie and I..." Faith paused and started again. "When... When you and I started going out, I tried to break up with her, but she wouldn't let me go. It's not like I didn't try. I mean, what's a girl to do? She begged me to stay. I'm not a heart breaker. Not my style." Faith reprimanded herself mentally for losing her cool and blurting out. Looking at Buffy's green eyes, it made her forget all about her plan of sticking it to her. All the resolve she was banking on went flying out the window.

Buffy merely nodded. "Okay."

"I guess, I just wanted to apologize for any inconveniences I might have caused you."

"Okay." Buffy turned around and descended the stairs, quickly disappearing from view. This time, Faith didn't make any move to follow. Nice move, Faith. Really fucking smooth.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Buffy called Kennedy up while out patrolling.

"Calm down." Kennedy winced from the other line. "Yes, I knew Faith was gonna be there. But she wasn't just Faith. She was a client, and she asked to remain anonymous. I did drop some hints, didn't I?"

Buffy exhaled loudy. "You know what. Whatever. I'm over it." Buffy grunted before hanging up. She was really worked up. She killed the vamps and zompires with such fury.

"That two-timing bitch." Buffy pinned a vamp to the ground. "I can't believe I ever loved her."

The vamp clasping his hands together, pleaded to the Slayer. "Please don't stake me."

"You know what she did?"

The vampire shook his head.

"She fucking stomped on my heart." Buffy made to stake the beast but stopped short, an inch above his chest. The vamp sighed in relief. "A-and then put it on display. As if she hasn't hurt me enough. She had to mock everything we had."

Buffy slammed her fist on the vamp's chest. "I gave her my heart, my soul, my trust, my house, my time. My everything. She pretty much pissed on all that."

The vamp propped himself up a little. "Look lady. Clearly your ex is a big jerk. But did you ever try and take a step back? Perhaps you're looking at it too closely. You're being nearsighted. You're not seeing the real picture."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said she broke you heart-"

"Stomped."

"Right, stomped on your heart. And then, mocked everything you had, or something?"

Buffy nodded and got off the vamp, slumping on the ground beside him.

"Why go to all that trouble? I mean, that's effort right there."

"Holy shit, you're right." Buffy's green eyes widened as if having a eureka moment. "So what are you getting at?" Buffy's brows furrowed.

"Well, effort always means something. If you were over someone, why go to all that trouble?"

"You're saying she still loves me?"

"It's a big possibility."

"I don't know. I mean, even if she did, she really hurt me, you know."

"You gotta be honest with your self, especially if you still love her. Otherwise, you'll hurt yourself even more."

"I wish it were that easy to not give a damn. I wish there was a switch that I could turn off, and boom I'm over her."

"There, there." The vamp gave Buffy a pat in the back, just as it turned to dust.

"What the hell?" Buffy dusted herself off. "Kennedy? I was talking to that guy."

"You mean, you let him touch you?" Kennedy helped her up. "I thought he was gonna attack you."

"What are you doing here anyway? Thought you were in LA?"

"I flew here to see you and personally apologize. You sounded really upset."

Buffy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

"I really am sorry. How about I take you to dinner? Make up for what I put you through."

"Fine. But no less than a five-star restaurant."

"I don't know. The last time I took you to one, you started bawling."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

The waiter smiled as he approached Faith and Ann Marie's table. "Are you ready to order? Or you need more time?"

"We'll order now." Ann Marie scanned the menu. "I'd like to have blackened tuna steak with mango salsa, please."

The waiter nodded, and turned to Faith.

Faith put the menu down. "I'll have me some baby back ribs and corn."

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks." The waiter smiled, took the menus and left.

"So did you talk to Beats?" Ann Marie sipped from her water.

"Yep." Faith was checking out the place. "So this grill has been here since 1849? Wow. I wonder if a vampire owns this place. I mean, really, 1849."

"And?"

Faith gesticulated. "What?"

"You said you were working on something with Beats?"

"Oh, yeah that. Just the set list for the concert. Shit like that."

"You didn't talk to Buffy?"

Faith drummed her fingers on the table. "I did. For a bit. Then I went to see Beats."

"Thank you for being honest." Ann Marie kissed Faith. "What did you say to Buffy?"

"I just apologized for two-timing her. Shit like that." Faith has no idea why she was being so honest tonight.

"And what'd she say?"

"She said, okay. And then left."

* * *

"Table for two, please." Kennedy said to the hostess of Tadich Grill.

"I wanted five-star." Buffy pouted. "Not that there's anything wrong with this one. It's just that, you owe me."

"Well, we didn't have time to make a reservation."

"You still owe me after this."

"Fine."

"Please follow me." The hostess lead them inside.

Buffy walked ahead, Kennedy was not far behind. All of a sudden, Buffy turned around and bumped into the younger Slayer behind her.

"Whoah. What? What's wrong? Why are you all backwards?"

"Shit." Buffy gasped. "Faith's here."

"Really? Where? I wanna say hello."

"Not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be. I haven't seen her in a while. It's good to see a familiar face from the old gang, every now and then." Kennedy paused. "Just not right now, I guess."

"Can we go?"

"Sure, yeah." Kennedy's eyes widened and then she cracked a smile. "Too late. Faith is waving at us."

"Shit."

"Just follow my lead."

"What lead?"

"We'll make her head spin. The way she did yours. After this, I won't owe you anymore." Kennedy wiggled her eyebrows. A wicked smile was spreading across her face.

"I'm worried." Buffy stared at her.

Kennedy took Buffy's hand as they go to Faith's table.

Faith's expression changed from smiling to bewilderment. "Hey... Kennedy and Buffy..."

Ann Marie was staring at Kennedy and Buffy's hands clasped together.

Kennedy let of go of the Buffy's hand and gave Faith a hug. "Fancy meeting you here. Been a long time, Faith." She turned to Ann Marie. "You must be Faith's lovely girlfriend." Kennedy took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Ann Marie was smiling, pleased with herself. She figured Buffy wasn't a threat anymore now that she's dating someone else. "Have you got a table?"

"This lovely hostess was just showing us one." Kennedy motioned to the hostess. She then hugged Buffy by the waist. Pulling her closer, she cradled Buffy's face with one hand as their lips met briefly. Kennedy turned back to the other two. "You all know the famous Mother Slayer."

"Yes. We've met at the hangar." Ann Marie's face seemed more relax now, less scoff-y. "I didn't know you guys were dating. If I had known earlier, it would have lessened my, uh, resistance."

Kennedy chuckled. She pat Faith in the back a little too hard. The Boston Slayer almost fell out of her chair. "Well, I supposed we better get going now. I owe her this dinner. I've been a little naughty earlier." Kennedy winked at them. "And maybe later tonight, I'd get to be naughty again."

Buffy playfully nudged at Kennedy. They proceeded to their table.

Ann Marie followed them with her gaze. "Wow. Who would have thought?"

Faith quietly gulped her wine.

* * *

Kennedy was walking Buffy to her door. "I had a really good time. Surprisingly."

Buffy looked at her with a raised brow.

"Not that I didn't think you're fun to begin with. It's just that, I feel like I'm seeing you in a whole new light."

"I had a great time too."

"We should do it again."

"What?" Buffy did a double take.

"You know, go out again."

"You mean, like a date?"

"Why not? You're single. I'm single."

"But you're Willow's ex."

"And you're Faith's ex, among other people. What's your point?"

"It just feels weird."

"Oh, I get it. It's okay."

"What?" Buffy gesticulated.

"You're still in love with Faith."

"I am not."

"Liar." Kennedy gave her a peck on the cheek. "I should go." She walked back to her car and drove off.

Buffy shouted after her. "Hey! I'm telling the truth." She wasn't.

Before going upstairs to her bedroom, as usual when coming home, Buffy went straight to the Emerson Victorian Square Grand Piano she bought from a known restorer of antiques. Pulling out the round swivel stool upholstered in red velvet fabric, Buffy sat on it, and gently pressed the keys. Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do. She smiled back at the framed photo of a brunette sporting a dimpled smile, displayed atop the piano, as though they were exchanging hellos.

The piano was a thing of beauty with its dark finish, and carved legs and pedestal lyre in Rococo Victorian Style. It was made of Brazilian Rosewood, and was known as "cottage size" for its smaller dimensions as oppose to other square grand pianos. It was truly stunning and elegant-looking. It took your breath away from first glance.

With her six-figure earnings, Buffy bought a 1,900 square foot two-storey corner townhouse. A pretty brownstone located in Eddy Street, San Francisco. The property boasts a majestic high-ceiling solarium and huge windows where the sun pours in; two bedroom suites, two full baths and a powder room on the main floor, a spacious kitchen, dining areas and living room; a laundry room, a garden in the back and two-car garage.

Looking around, she made sure the other instruments were also accounted for. There was an acoustic guitar hanging on the wall, on the opposite side, a vintage Les Paul electric guitar. Between them was a huge glass cabinet where a trumpet, a trombone, a saxophone, a harmonica and a violin were inside. Beside it, underneath the Les Paul, a cello with three letters carved on the back was nestled in its stand.

_My collection. _Buffy thought. _More like a tribute. A tribute to Faith._


	2. Chapter 2

A chunky male vamp threw Kennedy to the ground. He had a synthetic leather vest on, nothing underneath but his naked pudgy belly. His movement didn't ruffle his bad curly 80s-hair.

"You okay?" Buffy came to her side, helping her up. They just got off from slaying, now on their first official date. Technically, second, if they didn't count the impromptu date after running into Faith.

"You sure know how to give a girl a good time, Buff." Kennedy dusted herself off, standing up. Trying not to wince from the pain shooting through her. Can't be caught reeling in front of the girl she's trying to impress.

"It's still part of the date actually..." Before Kennedy could reply, Buffy was bear-hugged by the curly vamp. "I'll take this. Hang back for a while."

Buffy tried to wiggle herself free, no luck. She headbutted the beast. He staggered back, releasing her. She then threw a round kick that landed on his head. Kennedy jumped on him, dusting the beast.

"I feel like Indiana Jones. Fighting off monsters in search of the cave of doom." Kennedy muttered under her breath.

"Up ahead. Cave of doom." Buffy threw her stake away. It landed with a thunk. "Thing about slaying? There's no clocking out from this job."

Kennedy threw hers and reached for Buffy's hand, leading the way to the club they were looking for when the vamp showed up. The blonde was surprised but let her.

"It's a gimmick, isn't it? Plant a vamp by the alley." Kennedy chuckled.

"Yeah, their target market are Slayers mostly. Make them work up an appetite first." Buffy winked at Kennedy who laughed heartily back at her. "Come get your vamps hot off the grave. On the house."

Kennedy stopped short, turned around and pulled Buffy closer. She eyed Buffy's lips but opted in kissing her forehead.

The pair crossed the street toward the velvet black door held open by a bald overweight bouncer. The loud house music momentarily poured into the quiet alley.

* * *

"Buffy?" Kennedy's tiny voice was hurried. "What's wrong? You left something in the car?"

Buffy was calling Kennedy from home after their impromptu first date. She sat in front of the Emerson Victorian Grand piano, as she always did coming home. She lifted its cover and shut it close. _Could I be more pathetic? Collecting Faith-related things. And for what? Faith is on to the next one. She's not wallowing like I am_. She put the brunette's photo face down on top of the piano.

"No. Nothing like that. I just - just thought maybe you'd like to give tonight another go?"

"What made you change your mind?"

"I have a collection of Faith-related memorabilia in my house - as of this moment, like actual physical things." Buffy paused, half-expecting a snarky remark from Kennedy but none came. "I think I'm done. Wallowing, I mean. Not exactly done done, just yet, but I want to be. And that's a good first step, right?"

Kennedy didn't stir. She made no signs of movement.

Buffy is on pins and needles. Maybe I came on too strong or too weird. I should have left out the collection for now. I think it's more of a third date type of revelation.

Kennedy cleared her throat before speaking. "Tomorrow night. If you're really up for it."

"Before or after patrolling?"

Kennedy chuckled. "You are never not the Slayer."

"Is that bad?" Buffy grimaced.

"I think it's cute."

* * *

Faith visited The Cellar after a long time. Hoping to get some love from the Kiddies crowd. True enough, they did not disappoint. They were all shouting to get her attention, trying to get a piece of her, taking pictures of her and with her. She slowly made her way toward the bar, lightly dancing to the blasting music.

"Can I get a beer?" Faith shouted to the bartender at the opposite end. The man nodded and waved a rug-holding hand at her to acknowledge the order.

"Make that two. Dark beers." Another shout came from her left side.

Faith turned to see a pink-haired girl with piercings. "Wait. Simone? You grew your hair? No more mohawks." The two gave each other a hug.

"And you chopped off yours." Simone brushed the ends of Faith's shorter locks.

"Still pink though." Faith motioned to the other's hair as she positioned the stool under her bum.

"Trademark is a trademark, Faith." The bartender gave them both their dark beers. "Hey, saw your music video on Youtube." Simone pressed the bottle against her mouth, pausing. "Fucking sell out."

Faith's head fell back as she laughed. "Yeah, about that. It had to be done. For promotional purposes."

"Cool name." Simone was smiling slyly. "Are you, uh, by any chance referring to anyone in particular?"

Faith replied with a half-smile and took a gulp of beer. "What you been up to? You never left here?"

"Funny you should ask 'cause I just got back yesterday. From Egypt."

Faith hit her playfully. "Whoah. Didn't know you were such a history buff."

"All business and no pleasure, believe me. That place is too damn hot. I was sweating the whole time. Like a hooker working the pole for the first time, you know."

"Thanks for the visuals."

"You're welcome." Simone clinked her bottle with Faith's. "So when's the concert?"

"This weekend." Faith gulped down more alcohol. "You're not invited."

"Fuck you. Wouldn't wanna go anyway."

The two belted out a warm laugh.

* * *

_This is the end station_  
_But I can't move away from you_

Buffy was checking out the glowing dance floor, enjoying every bit of it. She grinned to herself. "This is kinda like The Bronze except better. More disco balls. Ah-and a glowing dance floor!"

_This is the edge of patience_  
_But you won't prove yourself to me_  
_Still you drain my soul and..._

Kennedy spotted Simone at the bar who saw her too. She craned her neck, trying to make sure. The David Guetta track that was playing, starting out slow like a ballad, gradually picked up pace.

_Even though it hurts, I can't slow down_  
_Walls are closing in_  
_And I hit the ground_  
_Whispers of tomorrow echo in my mind_  
_Just one last time_

Simone spoke into the ear of the girl beside her. Kennedy continued walking toward the bar with Buffy. The people around them was moving in a frenzy as the track continuously sped up.

_Even though it hurts, I can't slow down_  
_Walls are closing in_  
_And I hit the ground_  
_Whispers of tomorrow echo in my mind_  
_Just one last -_

The girl beside Simone looked over her shoulder with furrowed brows, as though looking for something. Buffy followed Kennedy's gaze. On the other end was a death glare. Before Kennedy could react, there she was, Faith staring at them.

_Tiiimmmeee..._

Buffy's heart skipped a beat.

_Just one last time..._

Loud bass line and synth-piano melodies filled the tensed air. The Parent Slayers were stuck. Neither one wanting to break away from the stare-off. It was a contest of who has a stronger will and both wanted to win.

_Just one last time..._

"We're outta here." Kennedy yanked Buffy toward the exit, snapping her out of it.

Buffy didn't budge. "No." Kennedy sprung back. "I can't keep running for the nearest exit every time I bump into Faith."

"But seeing her could... you know... set you back." Kennedy couldn't look her in the eyes.

"You're scared I might relapse?" Buffy pulled Kennedy closer, putting both arms around her neck. Their lips met. Standing on the glowing dance floor surrounded by people jumping and dancing wildly, the two petite Slayers share their first kiss. Witnessed by the last person who should be witnessing it. Faith gritted her teeth. Simone said nothing and placed a consoling grip on her shoulder.

* * *

Unable to find a table anywhere, Buffy sat at the bar as Kennedy stood beside her. Faith remained quiet on their left side.

Kennedy broke the ice. She leaned over. "Where's your friend?"

Faith put her beer down, looking at Kennedy, and then Buffy. She looked sideways and saw Simone was not in her seat. "Which one?"

"Pink-haired one. Looked eerily similar to Simone. Or was I just seeing things?" Kennedy took a gulp from her rum and coke. "Unless you're really friends with Simone."

Faith played with the beer bottle. Not really looking at the two beside her. "And if I was? What's it to ya?"

"Won't that be a clash in principles? She's rogue and we're not. Aren't we?"

"Are you saying that I've gone rogue?"

"Nooo." Kennedy put her drink down. "Then again, you two have similar tendencies."

Faith got off her stool. She chuckled to herself. "Tendencies, huh?"

The Boston Slayer made to turn around and walk away - split second - changed her mind, instead threw a left hook at Kennedy who parried it. But Faith expected this and followed up with a right uppercut. Kennedy was taken by surprise. She staggered, holding her throbbing jaw.

Buffy stood in the middle like a referee. "Stop it you two. Or I'll kick BOTH your asses. You are not making a scene." She massaged her temples. "All I wanted was to see the glowing dance floor. And disco balls."

"She started it. You saw." Kennedy pointed at Faith.

Buffy sighed. "It doesn't matter who started it."

"What are you, five?" Faith snorted.

"That's it. Outside. Let's go." Kennedy took one step closer to Faith.

Buffy walked out and left them both.

Outside The Cellar, Buffy hadn't even completely stepped into the street when Faith's voice boomed from behind.

"What's with the rush? Happy hour's just starting." Faith was drunk and her voice was so loud, people coming into the club were looking in their direction.

Faith grabbed Buffy's arm and spun her around. She was in her face, slurring her words. "What the fuck, B? What do you think you're doing?"

"What are you rambling about?"

"With her." Faith's other arm pointed back to the club. "Why are you with her?"

Buffy took her arm back. "Don't think it's any of your business."

The tension between them was undeniable. Being that close to Faith again, it was electric. Buffy can feel herself relapsing. And she wanted more. She wanted to hold Faith closer and tighter, and kiss her in the mouth.

By this time, Kennedy has caught up with them. "Buffy? You okay?"

"Yeah." Buffy crossed her arms. Trying to put some distance between her and Faith before she loses it.

_I wanna smash your fears_  
_And get drunken off your tears_  
_Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me_

The bouncer was busy listening in on them, he left the velvet door open. The loud music escaped into the street.

Buffy stared at her feet. "I just can't escape you, Faith. And the first time I try, there you are. Right on schedule." She let out a sad chuckle.

_I wanna touch your heart_  
_I wanna crush it in my hands_  
_Make you plead and cry as you give up all the lies_

"For a while now, I've been holding on to you. Collecting Faith-related stuff. Sounds crazy, I know." Buffy let out a big sigh. "I bought a piano, a cello, couple of guitars, a Shelby Cobra. I remember how much you love Shelbys."

_We're not lovers but more than friends_  
_Put a flame to every single word you ever said_

"That night we broke up, I said I didn't love you. But I lied." Buffy swallowed a lump in her throat. "Figured if you saw my collection, you'll believe me. How sorry I was. And love me again."

_No more crying to get me through_  
_I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new_

"I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you." Buffy reached over and touched the side of her face. "But tonight I'm getting over you, Faith."

Faith was dumbstruck. She couldn't move. She just looked on as Buffy and Kennedy walked away.

_Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_Tonight I'm getting over you_

The words echoed inside her head.

_Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_Tonight I'm getting over you  
__Over you  
__Over you__  
_

* * *

**Sorry guys it took so long. But here you go with Chapter 2. :) Don't be scared to leave a review or favorite my stories. Haha. I highly recommend it. :D Thanks.  
**


End file.
